Rojo
by Mr.Kazu
Summary: Rojo es el mundo que vez delante de ti, haz asesinado a cuanto guerrero se te ha cruzado crees ser capaz de salvar al menos un alma y quizás hacerla vivir la mejor época de su vida / Primera vez en este género / Lemon en los próximos cap / GaaHina.


**Estamos de vuelta, este es un fic que estaba listo hace tiempo solo le faltaban algunos toques, es mi primera vez en este tipo de genero espero les guste, espero me rifen los fallos plis.**

 **N/A: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 __lalala__ pensamientos.

-lalala- dialogo.

Rojo, gotas salpicaron las caras de los atónitos soldados, al ver a su compañero decapitado, el autor de tan macabro hecho era un Samurái errante de una cabellera capaz de rivalizar con el rojo charco en el piso, los 5 soldados restantes se lanzaron al ataque desenfundando sus espadas para dar paso a otra lluvia carmesí, sus cuerpos cayeron arrodillados mientras el samurái camino entre ellos al son del sonido provocado por las cabezas tocando el piso.

-Tsk! Apesto a sangre. - Se quejó el joven que prosiguió su camino, claro, luego de desvalijar los cuerpos de los soldados.

Camino hasta un lago cercano, bebió un poco de agua para luego desnudarse, dejando ver su cuerpo marcado por múltiples heridas de batalla, entro al lago limpiando los rastros de sangre y sudor esparcidos por todo su cuerpo, luego de unos minutos hizo lo mismo con su ropa.  
Estaba terminando de extender su ropa sobre una roca cuando sintió el ruido de un carruaje acercándose, rápidamente tomo su espada poniéndose en posición de batalla sobre la roca donde estaban sus ropas, un Carruaje tirado por dos caballos hizo su aparición, en ambos costados habían espadachines y en su parte posterior encadenadas habían tres hermosas chicas, lo más probable futuras esclavas sexuales de algún señor feudal.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Pregunto el espadachín de la derecha desenfundando su espada- Bueno no importa, si te vas ahora no te asesinare- Comenzó a acercarse lentamente al joven pelirrojo quien solo observaba en completo mutismo- Deidara míralo se congelo del miedo- Susurro al otro espadachín rubio de la derecha quien solo observaba.

-10 pasos de mi- Susurro el pelirrojo cerrando sus ojos dejando ver la negrura de sus ojeras.  
\- ¿Que dijiste?- Demandó saber el espadachín.  
-10 pasos de mi es lo máximo que te podrás acercar, apestas y no quiero tener que olerte más de cerca- Sentencio el joven quien mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.  
\- Ningún niñato desnudo se atreve a tratarme así!- Grito para luego abalanzarse sobre el chico desnudo, en el instante que llego a la distancia de 10 pasos una rápida y fugaz desenfundada a su espada puso fin a aquel espadachín.  
\- Deidara, si así te llamas, sigue con lo tuyo no te atrevas a molestarme si no deseas terminar como tu amigo - Sentencio.  
\- Y que te hace pensar que pasara lo mismo chico desnudo- Susurro el rubio quien ya había desenfundando.  
\- Siempre pasa lo mismo- Susurro.  
-Dei, que pasa?- Pregunto un obeso hombre que salió desde el carruaje, lanzando afuera a una chica de pelo castaño, al parecer muerta a lo que instantáneamente una de las chicas encadenadas comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.  
-Nada mi señor, tan solo me ocupo de un problema, ¿disfruto a la pequeña?  
\- Pregunto el joven rubio.  
\- Claro, pero la perra se ah ahogado con su propio vomito - Río - Y estaba bastante sabrosa, continuare con su hermana espero que sea igual de resistente- Río de manera perversa acercándose a la chica que lloraba en el piso.  
-Mi señor, solo quedan 3 chicas procure no ahogarlas tan pronto, el próximo pueblo está a 10 días sugiero sexo anal si lo que desea es oírlas gritar-  
\- Dei, deshazte de los problemas yo me ocupo de mis asuntos, estas chicas vírgenes que le quitamos al pueblo son demasiado sabrosas como para resistirse hay que exprimirlas al máximo.- Respondió el Obeso señor acercándose a la chica peliazul en el piso comenzando a masajear su trasero.  
\- Como ordene- Deidara se puso en posición de batalla y comenzó a acercarse al pelirrojo quien había vuelto a su pose en la roca con sus ojos cerrados.  
-Mátalos! ¡Mátalos a todos! - Grito la joven peliazul que estaba siendo arrastrada al carruaje.  
-Calla maldita perra- Dijo el Obeso señor para luego golpearla mandándola hasta donde estaba su muerta hermana.

-Hanabi- Susurro la peliazul, mientras tomaba en sus encadenadas manos a su pequeña hermana, limpio su boca y despego su cabello de la cara –Perdóname pequeña no pude hacer nada, solo pude oírte sufrir – Se apegó a ella con fuerza, un fuerte movimiento la separo, sus cadenas eran tiradas por el Obeso monstruo.  
\- Te pagaré lo que sea pero mátalos a todos - Susurró la peliazul.  
\- ¿Como me pagaras?- Hablo el pelirrojo dejando estupefactos a los otros dos hombres.  
\- Te daré mi vida y mi cuerpo te serviré hasta mi muerte.- Grito con furia mientras luchaba por sacar las manos del hombre que trataba de acallarla.  
-No pretenderás hacer un trato con una muerta de ham…- El rubio fue interrumpido.  
-20 segundos de mi tiempo por toda tu vida y tu cuerpo, me harían bien alguien que lave mi ropa y cargue mis cosas.- Hablo el Pelirrojo, al oír esto el obeso soltó a la joven peliazul, esta lo miro con rabia.  
\- Hazlo- Soltó la peliazul, para luego correr a abrazar a su pequeña hermana mientras el Pelirrojo se levantaba.  
-Uno- Susurro el Pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al rubio.  
-Mátalo Dei!- Grito el obeso.  
\- No me subestimes!- Grito Deidara lanzándose al ataque.  
\- Dos- Susurro mientras sus espadas chocaran fuertemente lanzando chispas por la fricción de los metales, rápidamente movieron sus espadas haciéndolas chocar mientras pasaban del ataque a la defensa en cuestión de milisegundos para luego obtener un poco de distancia.

\- Han pasado 10 segundos niñato no creo que puedas matarme en 20- Susurro el rubio sonriente.  
-Once- Siguió contando para lanzarse al ataque nuevamente, sus espadas volvieron a chocar ráfagas de viento salían despedidas desde cada movimiento, el sonido era cortado debido a la velocidad de batalla.  
-17, no lo lograste muchacho no puedes con mi velocidad- Grito el rubio para acelerar sus movimientos, su felicidad duro poco al percatarse que el pelirrojo aumento vertiginosamente la velocidad y su fuerza.  
\- 19 - Grito el pelirrojo, mientras de una ráfaga quebró la espada del rubio surcando con la suya un camino desde la parte derecha de su cabeza hasta la cintura izquierda-  
-20- Susurro tranquilo el joven pelirrojo para detener el ataque.  
-Maldito niñato- Susurró para luego soltar su espada mientras la mitad derecha de su cuerpo se desprendía, provocando una lluvia de sangre.  
-Ha… ha… han pasado los 20 segundos, ya no puedes matarme- Dijo temeroso el obeso hombre, mientras el joven pelirrojo caminaba tranquilo hacia él - Te daré a la chica que tú quieras- Insistió el hombre sin respuesta del chico- Te daré dinero, Porque me mataras?!- Grito el obeso.  
\- Yo no te mataré mis 20 segundos terminaron- El sonrió mientras lo decía.  
-Entonces llévate a la maldita perr… -El hombre fue interrumpido.  
\- Ella lo hará- Susurro para mover hábilmente su espada cortando las cadenas de la joven peliazul y entregándole la espada.  
\- Te pagaré lo que quieras, te daré las mujeres que quieras, Ahora mata a esta zorra!- Grito el obeso intentando simular lo que hizo la joven al verla caminar con la espada en la mano hacia él.  
\- ¡Espera!- Dijo el joven haciendo suspirar aliviado al obeso.  
\- No niña, estas espadas se toman con las dos manos- Susurro mientras le ayudo a tomar la espada- Te puedes lastimar si la usas con una- Le hablo tiernamente sosteniendo la espada desde su espalda.- Ves ahora tus movimientos deben ser así- Hizo un par de demostraciones al aire – Ya lo tienes ahora ve y liquídalo – Soltó para luego dirigirse a donde había dejado sus ropas, mientras la chica cortaba al obeso este dejaba de suplicar por su vida mientras los cortes caían desde todos los ángulos posibles, luego de 30 minutos, el descuartizado cuerpo yacía sobre el piso, ella soltó la espada para luego caer arrodillada con una mirada vacía, el pelirrojo libero a sus amigas quienes se abrazaron todas juntas tratando de consolar a la peliazul.  
El joven recogió su espada disponiéndose a caminar pero una mano lo detuvo.  
\- Como prometí mi cuerpo y mi vida son tu paga, soy virgen perdón si soy inexperta- Susurró la Joven aun cubierta de sangre, su hermosa mira había sido opacada por ahora una macabra y sangrienta - Antes que me tomes, ¿Puedo sepultar a mi hermana?- El pelirrojo solo asintió, la joven comenzó a cavar una tumba con la ayuda de una rama, echo un rápido vistazo alrededor para confirmar que sus amigas la habían dejado sola.  
\- ¿Por qué no te fuiste con tus amigas? Puedes pagarme cuando nos volvamos a encontrar- Dijo el pelirrojo.  
\- Las deje ir no tengo vida con ellas si no está mi hermana.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto caminando hacia ella.  
\- Nuestro Clan era capaz de ver el futuro, Este poder solo funciona con tu pareja, con tu otra mitad, yo y mi hermana teníamos ese enlace- Susurro de manera triste- Esta maldición nos condena a vivir en par, si nos separan perdemos la vista tenuemente, si una muere solo veremos lo que está a 40 cms de nosotras, para mi amigas ahora no soy más que un estorbo, me venderían apenas pudieran- Sonrió- Así que por favor cuando termines conmigo asesíname, intentare ser de tu agrado-  
\- Comprendo lo que dices- Se acercó a la cara de la joven sorprendiéndola, sonrió y se alejó de ella - Deja eso- Ordeno.  
-Por favor déjame terminar la tumba de mi hermana- Suplico.  
-Ven aquí- Susurró con voz grave y demandante, la chica obedeció levantando sus manos tratando de hallar el camino hacia él, sus dedos sintieron el cuerpo fornido del muchacho pelirrojo y se detuvo.  
-Aún estoy empapada en sangre- Susurro mientras deslizaba los harapos que cubrían sus senos.- Espero complacerte.- Cerro sus ojos y espero, hasta que sintió un pequeño golpecito en su hombro que le indicaba que el había pasado por su costado, se giró tratando de pedir una explicación.  
\- A un metro recto hacia adelante esta el lago, báñate, lo más probable es que en el carruaje haya ropa que podrás usar - Sugirió mientras camino al carruaje buscando una pala.- Bingo - Susurro al encontrarla y camino para comenzar a cavar.

-Claro no quieres tomar a una mujer sucia- Dijo la peliazul dejando que sus harapos cayeran por sus hombros dejando relucir su hermoso y contorneado cuerpo.

-No se trata de eso- Respondió el pelirrojo mientras seguía cavando, aprovechando de mirar a la chica en cada ocasión que podía - No tomare tu cuerpo, es tuyo, es más te libero de tu deuda - Diciendo esto paro la acción y comenzó a observarla sin perderse ningún detalle, gotas de sangre surcaban las curvas de sus pechos que ella inocentemente intento tapar al sentir la mirada del pelirrojo - Créeme eh viajado por muchos lugares, la gente ciega puede vivir perfectamente, y procura no darle tu cuerpo a cualquier idiota- Diciendo esto el samurái prosiguió con su tarea de cavar-Me tardare alrededor de un mes en llegar a la capital a pie, mientras dure el viaje eres libre de apartarte, pero luego de la capital yo continuare solo- Un Sollozo lo saco de su discurso obligándolo a mirar a la ojiperla.

-Gra...Gracias- Dijo entre sollozos, el samurái enterró la pala en el piso y camino hacia ella.

-No, esa forma es incorrecta- Dijo limpiando un poco el rostro de la joven – Si deseas llorar debes sacar la pena que llevas dentro, deja que salga, ¡Grita! – Exclamo levantando las manos al aire- Nadie en este lugar te puede juzgar, uno te comprende y el resto está muerto, libera tu pena- Sonrió para ver estallar a la joven que comenzó a llorar con ímpetu maldiciendo, gritando, él volvió a su tarea de cavar la tumba.

Después de llorar por unos minutos usando un palo para sentir los desniveles del piso había caminado, en silencio hacia el lago para bañarse, dejo que el agua se llevara toda la miseria que había caído en su vida luego de ser vendida a ese hombre junto a su hermana.

\- ¿Me ayudas? – Pregunto desde la orilla del rio, el joven había terminado la tumba enterrando un par de espadas sobre ella como si de un guerrero se tratase, se acercó a ella tomando su mano. – Permíteme cargarte en mis brazos – Sugirió el pelirrojo, ella asintió con su cabeza y en un rápido movimiento el chico la sostuvo en sus brazos llevándola al carruaje para que pudiera vestirse.

-No veas- Susurro la ojiperla.

-Tranquila, a esta distancia deberías poder ver que llevo mis ojos vendados, están así desde que termine la tumba- Ella levanto su mirada y usando sus manos toco el rostro del chico sonriendo al comprobar de que era verdad.

\- ¿Cómo sabes hacia dónde vamos? - Pregunto curiosa.

-El terreno me lo dice, el sonido de los arboles al moverse, el susurro del viento golpea el carruaje y hacía ya vamos- Sonrió y pudo sentir la preocupación en el cuerpo frágil de porcelana de la muchacha – Tranquila te enseñare – Saco una sonrisa de la joven ojiperla para luego dejarla en el carruaje – Me tome la libertad de escoger tu vestuario, bueno tu sabes no creo que puedas escogerlo con tu vista así-

\- Gracias – Dijo la ojiperla – Has hecho tanto por mí y aun no se tu nombre misterioso samurái – comentó mientras comenzaba a ponerse la ropa acercándola a su rostro para poder distinguirla.

\- Yo no sé el tuyo – Dijo el pelirrojo retirándose la venda de los ojos poniendo atención al cuerpo escultural de la chica de ojos opalinos.

\- Hinata … Creo que escuche el sonido de una venda siendo retirada – Replico la opalina tapando sus zonas íntimas.

-Gaara, creo que estas aprendiendo de una manera rápida – Respondió el samurái volviendo a ponerse la venda- Mira la tengo puesta ahora – Susurro acercando su cara al rostro de la ojiperla sin medir la distancia de buena forma haciendo que sus narices chocasen suavemente, aun así, no se apartaron, el aire de sus bocas chocaba, la temperatura comenzó a bajar debido a que la inminente noche estaba por caer, misma que trajo de vuelta al pelirrojo separándose de la chica.

-Anda vístete la temperatura está bajando- Susurro.

-Claro- Respondió una sonrojada muchacha, para concentrarse en terminar de vestirse.

-Puedes retirarte la venda, creo estar lista – Susurro la joven.

-Sí, te queda bien- Respondió el pelirrojo- Ahora súbete en mi espalda, no quiero que pises la sangre, hay que marcharnos antes de que los lobos nos ataquen- Dijo poniéndose de espaldas tocando una de las piernas dándole a entender a la muchacha que podía subir en él.

\- ¿Lobos? - Pregunto curiosa- No eh escuchado ningún aullido. -

-Llegaron hace 20 minutos, han estado observándonos todo este tiempo, y créeme no siempre aúllan- Susurro.

-Oh- Susurro la ojiperla subiéndose en su espalda soltando un pequeño suspiro en la oreja del pelirrojo, estremeciéndose levemente.

-Cuando venía caminando divise una granja, debe estar a una hora caminando, iremos allá a pedir alojamiento y un poco de comida, el oro que le arrebate a estos imbéciles debería de bastar para conseguir un poco de provisiones- Dijo el pelirrojo preparándose a partir- ¿Alguna ultima despedida? - Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Adiós y gracias hermana –Dijo la peliazul, el pelirrojo sonrió poniéndose en marcha.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el viento que descendía de las montañas comenzó a golpear sus rostros, ella levanto sus manos mientras aún era cargada por el samurái.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hinata? - Pregunto el pelirrojo, al ver la sonrisa de la mujer.

-Estoy feliz- Susurro.

\- ¿Feliz? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí, eh caído lo más bajo posible, perdí todo- Susurro. – Eso quiere decir que de aquí todo será ganancia- Bajo sus manos bruscamente abrazando fuertemente al samurái. – Creo que esa ganancia empieza contigo.

\- ¡Ey! - Reclamo el samurái. – Déjame respirar, de hecho, ya deberías caminar por ti misma-

-No- Dijo tiernamente inflando sus mejillas.

-Como quieras- Dijo el pelirrojo suspirando.

-Tú me haces feliz, no me dejes, no dejes que piense en esto no dejes que crea que debo desaparecer, eres el mejor samurái que existe, corta la pena que siento y no me dejes caer- Susurro de forma suave la peliazul.

-No confíes tanto en mi- Respondió el pelirrojo sin desviar la mirada de su camino.

-No, ¡No! – Exclamo- Mi deuda fue perdonada por ti, pero yo no te perdonare de la tuya, me salvaste y me obligaste a tener esperanza Enterró su cabeza en la roja cabellera del chico- Hazte responsable, esa es tu deuda, y no te liberare tan fácilmente- Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, al llegar a una bifurcación de camino la joven se movió bruscamente para que el joven la dejara en el piso a lo que este accedió, acomodo su ropa y estiro sus manos para tocar su rostro.

-Perdón por ser egoísta, puedes tomar tu camino, yo tomare el mío propio- Susurro para luego afirmar su ropa por los costados fuertemente y comenzar a caminar a ciegas, el pelirrojo se mantuvo inmóvil observándola.

\- Ese es un mal camino- Susurro el pelirrojo.

\- No te preocupes estaré bien, solo vete – Resoplo la mujer.

-No entiendes, ESE es un muy mal camino – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras veía a la joven chocar con una pequeña roca haciéndola perder el equilibrio, en un rápido movimiento evito que esta cayera al piso tomándola por la cintura.

-Me hare responsable de mi deuda, es mi honor como rounin, soy un samurái sin señor y ahora te hare mi Señora- La estabilizo y se arrodillo frente a ella – Señora Hinata, Yo Sabaku No Gaara juro lealtad por sobre mi vida para y por usted, por favor acepte a este hombre sin señor, mi espada cortara todo lo que la amenace, todo lo que usted ordene. - Dijo levantando su espada- Seré su espada, espero pueda acogerme-

-Te acepto- Susurro luego de unos segundos – Tu primera orden absoluta, nunca podrás dejar de hacerla – Dijo levantando su mano derecha apuntando directamente a el – Nunca me dejes, Se mis ojos en este mundo –

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamo poniéndose de pie soltando una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Desea que la cargue? - Pregunto ofreciéndole su mano, Ella agito su cabeza en gesto de desaprobación.

-Segunda orden absoluta- Volvió a levantar su mano hacia el – Deja de tratarme como una señora feudal y trátame como tu amiga, ya sabes no seas tan formal – Sonrió dulcemente. - Y cárgame – Dijo inflando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Claro- Susurro hincándose frente ella, ella se subió sobre el – ¿Cómoda Hinata? –Pregunto.

-Si- Respondió acomodando su cabeza en el hombre del joven- ¿Gaara? –

\- ¿mm? -

-Te Amo-

.

.

 **Espero les guste y si quieren conti me avisan xD**


End file.
